Contract Love Second Edition
by Eliza-Lily
Summary: What happens when Katrina's world finds out she is engaged to THEE Kendall Knight. How will she cope with a famous fiancé? Will he be able to show her the real meaning of love? Rewritten version of Contract Love
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I was writing some new chapters for the story, but there were some things that u really wanted to change, and adapt the story a little more. I hope you all like the new edition :)_

_Disclaimer I don't BTR, only the OC characters_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Katrina POV_

"Right class, for next week's lecture, can you all finish Romeo and Juliet and we shall be discussing the main themes of the play." My tutor shouted as we all left the class room. My friend Louise and I were heading out to our cars, ready for the weekend.

"So, you heading to Josh's party tonight?" Louise asked as she threw her books in the back of her car. I shook my head at her.

"We have friends coming over from America to stay with us for two weeks." Louise pouted at me.

"Well I shall give you a text later to let you in on all the fun you're missing out on." She blew me a kiss and headed out the car park. I laughed at her as I reversed out. It was a strange dry day in Scotland. My parents told me last night that friends of theirs were coming to visit us and it was important that I was there to see them.

They were there when I got home. I struggled from my car to my front door with all my college books, folders and my bag. I was about to drop it all when a pair of hands came out from nowhere and caught it all for me.

"Here, let me help." a voice came from in front of me.

Due to my stack of books being bigger than my five foot self, I could only hear a voice, not see a face. The voice was deep and husky, and not one I was familiar with. He took my books from me and finally I could see his face. WOW, he was gorgeous! He looked down at me with his green eyes and smiled, however the smile didn't last long. He headed into the house, books in hand and went into the living room where my parents were sitting along with another couple. I assumed they were tall, dark and Blondie's parents. My mum grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the living room.

"Cathy, Kent this is my daughter Katrina. Katrina this is Cathy, Kent and their son Kendall." I waved at all three of them. Cathy stood up and hugged me.

"The last time we saw you, you were so tiny!" The adults laughed. Kendall put my books down on the table and sat next to his parents on the couch. My mum smiled at me.

"So Katrina, why don't you go and get changed, then, we can all head out to dinner." My mum gave me this smile that looked a little more like a grimace than a smile. Something wasn't right here. I headed up the stairs to get changed out of my jeans. I grabbed a floral dress out of my wardrobe and five minutes later I was ready. I was just popping my shoes on when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Kendall popped his head in.

"I come bearing books!" He brought my books up for me. I smiled up at him. "Well I couldn't let you carry them up." I thanked him and he turned to me. He smiled and pointed to the bookcase behind me. "Book worm?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed and then started to rub the back of his neck. I grabbed my cardigan off the back of my door and we headed down to the parents to head out to dinner.

"So, do you know why my mother is acting strange?" I looked up at the blonde. He looked down at the ground.

"I honestly have no idea. Come on, let's go get some food." He led me down the stairs.

We ended up going to my favourite restaurant in town, a nice little pizzeria just off a little river. Now I was scared. Mum and Cathy made sure that Kendall and I were sitting opposite each other. I suddenly felt like I was on a date. Kendall kept giving me this bizarre sympathetic/worried look. All through dinner, we were told how our dad's grew up together and the shenanigans they got up to, and all about the Knight's big company in America. It was now after dinner and we were all sitting having drinks, when the mood suddenly changed. All four parents turned to me.

"Katrina you know that our families' friendship goes back generations." I nodded my head, wondering where this was going. "When your brother was born, we were so happy, but when he turned five, we found out about his bone marrow problem. And then Cathy gave birth to Kendall a few weeks later than Stephen, they had Kendall tested and it turned out to be a match. So we made a deal. Kendall would donate Bone marrow to Stephen, in exchange for you to be betrothed to Kendall to make sure the company didn't fall into the wrong woman's hand."

I chocked on my water. I then started laughing, but then stopped when no one else was laughing. I looked from my mum to my dad.

"This is a joke right?" They all shook their heads and I looked over at Kendall who was looking anywhere but me. I grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" My mum questioned. I turned back to look at her.

"Somewhere where I won't get lied to." With that, I ran out the restaurant. I opened the door to my car and drove out of the restaurant in a rush.

By the time I got to my destination, I was practically inconsolable. I opened the double doors to the gym and headed to the place that I spent majority of my time.

All the heads turned to me as I ran into the room. My brother dropped the basketball that was in his hand and ran to my side.

"Did you know?" Were the only words I could manage to get out.

"Know what?" My brother took me out of the hall and sat me on a chair.

"That I was the price for your bone marrow."

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't get any more words out, my body still in shock of the information I was given. Stephen phoned our mum to get some answers.

"Hi, is there a reason that Katrina is here in an absolute state saying that she is the price for my bone marrow?" I could hear mutterings on the other end of the phone, and my brother's face slowly turning from confusion to anger. "What the hell do you mean we'll discuss this? No I'll bring her home when she's ready, bye." And with that he hung the phone up. He disappeared into the hall and returned a minute later with his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, you can stay with me and Naomi tonight." We headed to our cars and headed back to his home.

Naomi was watching a film when we got home. She jumped up when she saw my face.

"Who am I killing?" She asked as she hugged me. I heard my brother mutter 'I'll explain later' to his girlfriend.

I awoke the next morning to muttering in the living room. I peeked through the crack in the slightly opened door.

"I can't believe you would do this to her! You basically sold her!" Stephen shouted at my dad.

"We didn't have a choice! You would have died if it wasn't for the bone marrow!"

"So trading your daughter was the only solution! Wow, parents of the year right there." He scoffed. "She'll go home when she's ready, and I doubt she wants to see you or mum right now." He walked towards the door. I silently ran back to my room and dived under the covers.

"You coming out of there?" I shook my head, causing the bundle of covers I was using to hide me from the rest of the world to shake a negative answer. "Well shimmy over, I'm coming in then." He crawled under the covers.

"You know by twenty, you really should stop hiding under the covers." My brother mocked.

"I think in this case, we can make an exception. Oh and when its thunder and lightning outside."

"That I can protect you from, this I can't." I saw his face fall.

"This isn't your fault." I picked up one of the pillows and hugged it to my chest.

"Doesn't make me feel any better about the whole thing. I spoke to dad, as you heard." He looked over at me. "You were never good at sneaking about. You sound like a hippo at a ballet class." He joked. His face then dropped. "There is nothing we can do to get you out of this. I'm sorry little one." He wrapped me in his arms.

"It's not your fault." I managed to muffle out. Before we could continue our conversation, we were both squished by Naomi.

"As cute as it is to finally see you two have a conversation without killing each other, there is a blonde gentleman here to see Katrina.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think so far of the new version and if you prefer this to the other one. Cheers! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! :)_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Katrina POV_

I walked down the stairs, with Stephen and Naomi trailing behind me. Kendall was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hi." I whispered out. He heard me and got off of the couch to face me.

"Hi. I just wanted to see if you were ok? I know last night must have been hard for you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. I'm as ok as I can be in this situation. The parents aren't with you are they?" He shook his head. "Good."

"I saw a little bistro down the street. Can we go talk? Just you and me?" I nodded my head.

"Give me five minutes." I ran back up the stairs to get washed and throw some spare clothes on I leave at my brothers. I headed back down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs I could hear my brother in the kitchen.

"I'll say this once. If you ever make her upset or do something she doesn't feel comfortable with, I will hurt you." He softened his tone a little. "She doesn't trust easily. She will avoid you as much as possible and won't really talk to you. She's too shy and you'll have to make a lot of effort with her.

I came down the rest of the stairs to see Naomi, Stephen and Kendall were sitting at the dinner table. I grabbed my jacket from the back of one of chairs.

"Ready." Kendall stood up and nodded his head at my brother on the way out of the door.

The walk down to the bistro was quiet and awkward. I had no idea what to say to him. He smiled and opened the door for me, and when we got in, pulled my chair out for me.

"Thanks." He smiled at me. We both looked at the menu, trying to delay the conversation that was on the horizon.

"The bagels here are really good." I muttered out. Kendall popped his head up from behind his menu. The waitress came over to take our orders.

"I'll have a bacon bagel with an orange and mango smoothie please." I handed her the menu.

"Make that two." Kendall handed her his menu aswell. She returned a few moments later with our smoothies.

"So, how were the parent's last night?"

"They spent all night discussing what was going to happen." I stared down at the table.

"I can't do any of this. I'm twenty, I have a life." I threw my face in my hands.

"I know, I'm in the same position. There is no way out of the contract, my brother has been studying it for three years, and it's airtight."

"Great. So there is nothing we can do to fix it?" He shook his head.

"Is there a copy of the contract in the house?" This time he nodded his head.

We ate our food in silence, throwing a few little questions into the silence every little while. I looked over at him.

When we got back home, I could see all the parents in the living room. My mum came over to me.

"I don't wanna talk. Where's the contract?" My mum sighed and headed to her office. I followed her in and took the contract form her table and locked myself in my room.

The next few hours were spent going through every detail of the contract. The more of the contract I read, the bigger the knot on my stomach got. There was a gentle tap at the door.

"Katrina, its Kendall. Can I come in?" I got up and opened the door. Kendall came and sat on the bed.

"I told you it was bulletproof." He muttered pointing at the contract.

"There are some things in the contract I don't agree with. Is there any way that I can negotiate some of the points?" Kendall looked at me.

"What points?"

"These ones." I handed him the piece of paper.

_Contract of Marriage between Kendall Francis Knight and Katrina Elizabeth Wallace_

_By the time both parties have turned 21, they will be engaged to be married and must be married within the 24 months after Katrina's 21__st__ birthday._

_The couple will live in Los Angeles in a selected home by the parents._

_Katrina will have a minimum of one child._

_If either party commits adultery, the adulterer will be in violation of the agreed contract by Timothy J Wallace and Kent B Knight and will receive a suitable punishment._

_Katrina will take up work at the company, learning all about its values and will take a senior position on the board._

"I want to decide if I have children, and also what is the point of this stupid arrangement if adultery is basically on the table?"

"I agree with the adultery part." He looked at me sincerely. "I won't cheat on you; I won't do anything to hurt you." He whispered the last part, and I chose to pretend I didn't hear it.

"I am going to grab some dinner. Do you want anything?" I shook my head at him and flopped on my bed.

Everyone left me alone for the rest of the night and I ended up falling asleep. I awoke the next morning to an empty house. My parents were at work and the Schmidt's were nowhere to be seen. I made a quick breakfast and headed out. Sitting in the house was making me feel more trapped than I already was. As I was leaving the house, I saw Kendall in the back garden playing with our dog, Trevor. Trevor ran over to me when he saw me.

"Hi boy." I stroked his ears, causing his tail to wag.

"I've taken him for a walk, I hope you don't mind." He scratched the back of his neck.

"That's fine. I'm going to head to the library for a while." I turned and left, not sure what else to say.

I spent the rest of the morning trying to finish my essay, but I only managed to get a little of it done. I decided to go for a walk in the park to clear my head. I lay down on the grass and put my ipod in. A few minutes later, there was a shadow standing over me.

"Hiding?" Naomi asked. I nodded my head. She sat next to me. "Have you spoken to Kendall about everything?" I shook my head.

"There is so much to sort out. Am I going to finish my course? When are we leaving? When will I be able to visit? It's too much." I could feel myself slowly breaking down. Naomi hugged me.

"Remember he is going through all of this too."

"I should go speak to him." Naomi and I walked back home. Mum was in the kitchen with Cathy.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Kendall is up the stairs." Mum hinted. I headed up to talk to him, but overheard him on the phone.

"She seems nice, she has really nice eyes, and they are so warm and big. She is avoiding me though I know it. But that's not why I called. I was wondering if there is any way we can negotiated some of the points in the contract." There was a brief silence and then he spoke again. "I'll send you the list and let me know what you can do."

* * *

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
